The Power of Music
by TrueKelpa
Summary: Ember is back, and determined to get revenge on Danny. And what better way than to expose his secret to the entire school? Kind of a songfic, but not really. Oneshot revelation fic! Enjoy. *NOW A TWOSHOT!*
1. Chapter 1

***Hi! Me again... So this is a quick little plotline that has been stuck in my head for a while. Don't expect great things, it's only 861 words long and I typed it at 2am on my iPod last night. I wrote the lyrics a while ago, all I needed was a story to go with it! So here it is! If enough people reveiw (hint hint) I may make it a two shot. But I quite like the way it ends. Meh, tell me what you think ;)***

***Oh, right, Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would sell it back to Butch Hartman so I didn't ruin it. Then use the money to bribe him into making more series. See? I've thought this through!***

"Hello Amity Park!" called a voice.

Danny Fenton groaned. He had managed a whole week without any ghost attacks, why now?

He and his two best friends were at a football game, watching their school team cheat their way to victory. But the game had ground to a halt after the appearance of a guitar-wielding ghost with flaming hair, who was now scanning the crowd.

Danny was just about to slip beneath the bleachers so he could go ghost, when she called his name.

"Hey, Fenton!"

He looked up. She was grinning maliciously, and he had a horrible feeling he knew what she was planning to do.

"What do you want, Ember?" he snapped. The people around him stared in shock. Puny Danny Fenton, standing up to a ghost?

"Wanna do a duet?" she smirked.

"Pass" he said coldly. "Now leave me alone"

She sighed melodramatically.

"I guess I'll just have to make it a solo then"

And with that, she launched into song, the glowing chords from her guitar lifting him from his seat and dumping him unceremoniously on the pitch. In front of hundreds of people. There was no way he could go ghost now!

_"You people don't know nothing_

_Just one, where you see two_

_Homeboy is hiding something_

_Danny's been lying to you"_

The watching crowd eyed him with interest, but the jocks simply snorted disbelievingly.

"You're kidding!" laughed Dash. "Fenton's just some geek! And a freak too!"

His cronies chuckled stupidly, but Ember just grinned and continued;

_"He don't know what his part is_

_Poor boy, nowhere to go_

_If home is where the heart is_

_He's a freak more than you know"_

Danny gritted his teeth, trying, and failing, to slip away. Ember was having none of it, though, shooting ecto-chords at him as soon as he came close to escaping. He snarled. His secret couldn't be revealed like this! By Ember, of all... ghosts. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on creating a double.. He had managed a few times before, but in ghost form. It was a hundred times harder in human form. Almost impossible. But he had to try.

_"I swear, you all are mindless_

_Try swapping green for blue_

_What is it with your blindness?_

_Let me spell it out to you..."_

"Shut up!" he snarled at her, drawing all eyes to him. He was sure that his own eyes were glowing green with fury about now, but it didn't deter Ember as she ploughed through the instrumental, eager to reach the last verse. He knew what was coming next. He had to find a way to stop it! He concentrated with all his might. He had to create a double! He heard her start the final verse, and cold dread flooded him, making it impossible to concentrate.

_"'Cause now, the song is ending"_

"No no no" he muttered to himself.

_"This part brings me most joy"_

He swore, trying to run, but slammed into a wall of ectoplasm.

_"It's time he stopped pretending"_

He pounded against the glowing wall.

_"Fenton's really the-"_

She was cut off as a green blast hit her in the side of the head. Danny whipped around to see Sam, wrist ray still smoking. He shot her a grin, and she smiled back, before addressing Ember.

"Hey! No-hit-wonder!"

The ghost spun around, fuming.

"Oh look. It's the girlfriend." she snapped.

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend" Sam replied, blushing.

"Of course not" Ember said patronisingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a song to finish. Where was I?"

"About to get your ass kicked" said a voice. The crowd cheered as the town hero, Danny Phantom, swooped out from under the bleachers.

"What?" Ember exclaimed. Her emerald eyes flickered to the spot where Danny Fenton had been standing a few seconds ago. He was gone. She cursed under her breath, and then twisted, narrowly avoiding an ecto-blast.

They began to fight furiously, holding the attention of almost the entire crowd. One Latino girl was, for once, not focussing on her beloved hero, and instead muttering to herself.

"Most joy. Hmm, what could rhyme with that? Roast boy? Eww, who would want to roast a boy? That's gross... Host toy? Fenton, a toyboy? For some host? I don't think so. Post boy? A poster boy? For what? No, that doesn't make sense... Coast, boast, toast, ghost... Ooh! Ghost! Ghost what?"

She continued to think for a while, almost giving herself a headache.

"Ghost toy, ghost coy, ghost boy... Ooh! That's it!" she cried, standing up. "Danny Fenton is the Ghost Boy!"

Then she realised what she had said.

"Oh. Wow. That can't be right either..."

Meanwhile, the battle above had frozen at the girl's proclamation. A couple of the jocks had begun to laugh, but Dash and a few others were smart enough to realise that Danny Fenton had vanished, moments before Danny Phantom had made his appearance.

Hovering in the air, Danny's eyes were wide with shock. There was no Reality Gauntlet this time. No Clockwork to fix his mistakes. And worst of all? His secret had been uncovered... by Paulina Sanchez. Now that was just embarrassing.

***Read, reveiw, receive... a cookie! :D***


	2. Chapter 2

***I really didn't like the first version of this chapter, so I've got a revised version up here. The old version is at the end :D***

The whole crowd was staring at him, eager to see his reaction. He mouthed silently for a second, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done" smirked Ember, shooting away before he could catch her. But he had bigger problems to deal with.

Tucker and Sam were staring up at him, worry etched into their faces. He shot them a panicked glance as he hovered over the pitch. He had no idea what to do!

"Fenton... is... Phantom?" Dash asked nobody in particular, struggling to grasp the concept. The puny punching bag he had been wailing on since third grade was also his hero? That made no sense at all! And yet...

It should have been obvious. They even had the same name! Phantom used the Fenton adults' equipment all the time, and they both looked alike. It would explain why Fenton always skipped classes, just before a ghost would attack, and how Phantom could disappear for days at a time. How could they have missed it?

Meanwhile, Mr Lancer was staring at the ghost boy with new eyes. He was stunned. After a few seconds, the thought suddenly occurred to him that it was surprising Danny Fenton turned up to classes at all, let alone late. As for homework, he had naturally assumed that the boy was too busy playing the latest video game, rather than protecting the town. He regretted being so hard on him. Then, the scientific part of his brain kicked in, and he began to wonder how it was physically possible for a ghost to be human.

Someone else was wondering the exact same thing. She was dressed in a hi-tech crimson suit, having changed into it immediately after Phantom's appearance. She had been about to join the fray when Paulina's words had frozen her in her tracks. Sweet, innocent Danny Fenton? It wasn't possible for her ex boyfriend to be the same person as the arrogant, evil Danny Phantom! There was no way! Unless...

She scowled as she realised the only rational explanation. Phantom was controlling one of her only friends. She didn't know how he was doing it, but she did know she had to stop him. No matter what.

"What did you do to Danny?" she demanded, shooting towards him on her jet glider.

"What?" he spluttered, dodging her board. "I didn't do anything! I... uh... I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Liar!" she snarled, pivoting gracefully in the air to face him once more.

"Really!" he cried, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah right, ghost kid!" she spat, lifting a gun and levelling it at his head. He flinched. "Now" she said calmly "tell me what you did to Danny or I pull the trigger!"

"I didn't do anything!" he insisted.

"Wrong answer" she hissed, and fired.

He screwed up his eyes, but the shot never hit him. He opened them again to see that he was encased in a glowing green shield, like a bubble. His face lit up with excitement.

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that!" he exclaimed gleefully.

As she watched his reaction to the new power, the hand holding the gun began to waver. He was just so much like her Danny, in that moment. Her lovable, good-natured Danny Fenton. She almost believed him. Almost. Her eyes narrowed and she steadied the gun with her other hand, waiting. He would have to let that shield down sooner or later...

Her focus was interrupted by a blast hitting one side of her board. She wobbled, but kept her balance, staring around for the culprit.

Sam Manson was standing on her seat, wrist ray held high. She looked utterly livid. Valerie met her gaze, and was shocked at the hostility in the goth's eyes. If looks could kill, she would have been incinerated right there. Tucker, too, was on his feet, and though he looked angry, it was nothing compared to Sam. Despite all her superior fighting skills and weaponry, the Red Huntress was suddenly very glad she was out of the other girl's reach.

"Sam!" cried Danny, but she was too busy glaring daggers at Valerie to reply.

"Got them under your control, have you Phantom?" sneered the Huntress. She wasn't entirely sure where all of this venom was coming from, but she embraced it. The Ghost Boy had ruined her life, he deserved her hatred. He had no right to act like _her_ Danny. He was a ghost. He should have been attacking, or making snide remarks that made her blood boil. He shouldn't have been staring at her sadly. It made it so much harder to destroy him! So she got angry, provoked him, did whatever she could to force him to be the enemy again.

"I'm not controlling anybody" he said through gritted teeth. She scowled and shot at him again. It bounced harmlessly off of his shield.

"Fight back!" she snarled, shooting again. And again.

"I won't fight you" he said softly.

"I will!" growled Sam from below. Valerie ignored her.

"_You ruined my life!" _She screamed at him. And then he said the last thing she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" she snapped. "You're a ghost! You're never sorry!"

"I am" he said sincerely. "I'm sorry every time I have to walk out of a class with some lame excuse. I'm sorry whenever I accidentally damage stuff. I'm sorry I can't save everyone. I'm sorry that I have to keep pretending to be somebody I'm not." He sighed, then his eyes flashed and he straightened up. "But I'm _not_ sorry that this happened to me. It's made my life ten times more difficult, but it's let me help so many people. And whether I'm being attacked by fans or whether I'm public enemy number one, that is one thing I will never regret." He looked her straight in the eye as his shield faded out of existence. She was staring at him. He could tell she had not forgiven him, she perhaps never would, but she was closer to understanding, now. She lowered her weapon slowly, before spinning away and speeding away from the pitch.

"One down" he muttered to himself, looking around at the crowd. "one hundred and ninety seven to go."

He let himself drift over to the pitch, landing softly on the grass. A second later, Sam and Tucker appeared, flanking him. He glanced at Sam. She still looked angry, but she seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Fenton?" stuttered Dash.

He smiled wryly.

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"You're... dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I hope not, 'cause that would suck." he said with a grin, trying to break the tension. Dash just stared.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, and let the bright white rings wash over him. There was a gasp as the few sceptics left in the crowd were forced to see the truth. As the bright light of the rings obscured him, Danny Phantom transformed into Danny Fenton. "The truth is, I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost."

He looked around anxiously at the expressions of his peers. They ranged between fear (Kwan), excitement (Paulina), and downright confusion (Dash).

"But... how?" asked the top quarterback uneasily.

"Very good question, very long story. The short version is that it was a lab accident. A very _painful_ lab accident." He and his friends all flinched at the memory. "I guess you could say I'm half dead" he shrugged.

There was a pause. Then;

"Well that explains a lot."

Danny scanned the crowd for the owner of the voice. Mr Lancer. He gave a sheepish grin, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Yeah..." he muttered.

"So do you wanna date me now?" asked an unmistakable voice. Sam's eyes narrowed again. Paulina was gazing at Danny with a winning smile on her face. He looked at her impassively.

"Look, thanks for the offer, Paulina, but..." he trailed off, his meaning obvious.

"But... I'm adorable!" she protested. There was an embarrassed silence for a second.

"Oh!" gasped Kwan unexpectedly. "I get it! Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_! That's funny!" All of the eyes in the stadium turned to look at him disbelievingly. He flushed. "What?"

The awe of the moment was quickly wearing off, leaving awkwardness in its wake.

"Well" said the halfa uncomfortably. "I guess I'd better go tell my Mom and Dad... before they find out somewhere else..."

"Good idea" said Tucker quickly. "Let's go"

Sam nodded her assent, and together they left the stadium. It was made even more awkward by the fact that they had to walk, rather than fly, as Danny couldn't carry two people at once.

As soon as they had exited, they heard the crowd erupt into conversation. Danny leaned back against the outer wall.

"That was... surreal" he muttered.

"Dude, that was _painful_" Tucker retorted.

"No, _painful_ will be going to tell my ghost-obsessed, Phantom hating parents that I'm half ghost."

He dropped his head into his hands. He looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sam.

"We've got your back" she told him with a small smile.

"I noticed" he grinned wryly. They stared at each other for a moment.

Tucker coughed loudly, and they both spun around. Danny cleared his throat.

"Uh, right. Gotta go get disowned." He said.

His friends smiled sympathetically, and together they set off towards Fenton Works.

***Yeah... I'm actually really enjoying doing this so... it's going to be a threeshot! Hooray! The next chapter will be Danny telling his parents, reluctantly, and the chapter after that will be the original version of this one. And if that didn't confuse you, you deserve a cookie.***

***DISCLAIMER: I have no cookies. Sorry.***


	3. Original Chapter 2

***As requested, I made this a two shot for you guys! Hope you enjoy!***

The whole crowd was staring at him, eager to see his reaction. He mouthed silently for a second, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done" smirked Ember, shooting away before he could catch her. But he had bigger problems to deal with.

Tucker and Sam were staring up at him, worry etched into their faces. He shot them a panicked glance as he hovered over the pitch. He had no idea what to do!

"Fenton... is... Phantom?" Dash asked nobody in particular, struggling to grasp the concept. The puny punching bag he had been wailing on since third grade was also his hero? That made no sense at all! And yet...

It should have been obvious. They even had the same name! Phantom used the Fenton adults' equipment all the time, and they both looked alike. It would explain why Fenton always skipped classes, just before a ghost would attack, and how Phantom could disappear for days at a time. How could they have missed it?

Meanwhile, Mr Lancer was staring at the ghost boy with new eyes. He was stunned. After a few seconds, the thought suddenly occurred to him that it was surprising Danny Fenton turned up to classes at all, let alone late. As for homework, he had naturally assumed that the boy was too busy playing the latest video game, rather than protecting the town. He regretted being so hard on him. Then, the scientific part of his brain kicked in, and he began to wonder how it was physically possible for a ghost to be human.

Someone else was wondering the exact same thing. She was dressed in a hi-tech crimson suit, having changed into it immediately after Phantom's appearance. She had been about to join the fray when Paulina's words had frozen her in her tracks. Sweet, innocent Danny Fenton? It wasn't possible for her ex boyfriend to be the same person as the arrogant, evil Danny Phantom! There was no way! Unless...

She scowled as she realised the only rational explanation. Phantom was controlling one of her only friends. She didn't know how he was doing it, but she did know she had to stop him. No matter what.

"What did you do to Danny?" she demanded, shooting towards him on her jet glider.

"What?" he spluttered, dodging her board. "I didn't do anything! I... uh... I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Liar!" she snarled, pivoting gracefully in the air to face him once more.

"Really!" he cried, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah right, ghost kid!" she spat, lifting a gun and levelling it at his head. He flinched. "Now" she said calmly "tell me what you did to Danny or I pull the trigger!"

"I didn't do anything!" he insisted.

"Wrong answer" she hissed, and she fired.

He screwed up his eyes, but the shot never hit him. He opened them again to see that he was encased in a glowing green shield, like a bubble. His face lit up with excitement.

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that!" he exclaimed gleefully.

As she watched his reaction to the new power, Valerie slowly lowered the gun, all her anger draining away. He was just so much like her Danny, in that moment, that she began to believe him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all...

He looked up and met her eyes, as the shield faded out of existence. She was staring at him, but for once there was no hostility in her eyes. Instead, there was regret, tinged with betrayal. He sighed, and drifted out over the pitch, facing the crowd.

"Fenton?" stuttered Dash.

He smiled wryly.

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"You're... dead?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I hope not, 'cause that would suck." he said with a grin, trying to break the tension. Dash just stared. "Look" he sighed. "It would be really helpful for me if you could all keep this quiet. I mean, I know it's unlikely to last long, but..." he glanced around at this, spotting Star texting furiously. She saw him looking at her, and whipped her phone behind her back with an innocent smile. With a sigh, he drifted down to land on the pitch, where he was greeted by his two best friends, who had scrambled out of the stands. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and let the bright white rings wash over him. There was a gasp as the few sceptics left in the crowd were forced to see the truth. As the rings washed over him, Danny Phantom transformed into Danny Fenton. "The truth is, I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost."

He looked around anxiously at the expressions of his peers. They ranged between fear (Kwan), excitement (Paulina), and downright confusion (Dash).

"But... how?" asked the top quarterback uneasily.

"Very good question, very long story. The short version is that it was a lab accident. A very _painful_ lab accident." He and his friends all flinched at the memory. "I guess you could say I'm half dead" he shrugged. Then he smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rock star to pummel"

And with that, he summoned the bright rings around himself, and transformed back to Phantom. He took to the skies amid the cheers of his classmates, and smiled to himself.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

***What do you think? I'm not sure if the ending seems a bit rushed, or if Val went a bit OOC there... anyways, review! :D***


End file.
